Stars in the Sky
by greasedbravado
Summary: She was a scavenger. He was a stormtrooper gone rogue. She was waiting for the family that would never show. He was running to save himself. Through some twist of fate, they met each other and set a chain of events that would decide the entire fate of the Force.
1. Chapter 1

She was a scavenger. He was a stormtrooper gone rogue. She was waiting for the family that would never show. He was running to save himself. Through some twist of fate, they met each other and set a chain of events that would decide the entire fate of the Force. My first attempt at a fanfic, so bare with me please. And if you haven't watched the movie yet, SPOILER ALERT. Looking for a beta as well.

* * *

She remembers every moment and every emotion she felt during the battle at the Starkiller base.

The fear of being locked up by Kylo, the slight thrill she got when she overpowered him when he tried to probe her mind and when she mindtricked the stormtrooper into releasing her and dropping his weapon, the fear of being caught by Kylo and his stormtroopers again, the joy of seeing Finn and Han again, the horror when she saw Kylo killing Han, the rage she felt when Kylo caught them before they reached the Falcon, the helplessness when she saw Finn duel against Kylo and lose, the rush of adrenaline when she was able to use the Force to bring the lightsaber to her, the anxiety when she was unable to get an advantage against Kylo during their battle, the serene feeling she got when she submitted herself to the Force for guidance, and the ruthless joy she got when she finally beat Kylo as the planet base split apart, separating the two of them.

Rey sighed. She looked across the ocean, pondering these events. While at first she was excited to have finally found Luke Skywalker and glad to find someone who could teach her the ways of the Jedi, as time when on, the experience was beginning to look rather disappointing.

She had to plead with Luke to teach her the ways of the Jedi, at which in the beginning he straight out refused. Refusing to leave the planet until he taught her, eventually he relented and took her in as his student.

In the beginning, her training had been good, she had to jog around the ruins of the island, with a loaded pack and her athleticism and reflexes were definitely being improved, but she was finding it hard to fully accept his teachings.

She wanted to learn how to wield a lightsaber, how to control the force and use it to her ability so that she could never feel as helpless or as terrified as she was during the battle against Kylo.

One of the first lessons that Rey was taught by Luke was to be in control of her emotions, which unfortunately was proving to be a truly tough task on her part.

'Be in control of your emotions, don't let them cloud your judgement,' said Luke. 'Fear, anger, hatred, aggression. Don't let your emotions control you, control them.'

She tried truly, she tried so hard to control those emotions but she couldn't help but feel those emotions.

For years she was on Jakku, she constantly waited for her family to come back and rescue her, she felt fear in them never showing up, she felt anger every time she went out to the wrecks and scavenged for parts only to not even be compensated fairly for all her labors, hatred at her situation and at Kylo for killing Han, Han who was like the father she never had, and when she remembered her fight with Kylo, all those emotions reared their heads.

She never wanted to be in that state again and if Kylo was still alive, she had to be sure that she was ready this time to deal with him and the First Order.

Unfortunately, her training with Luke was not going smoothly, he refused to teach her the ways of the lightsaber or how to use the Force until she controlled her emotions.

'Rey,' called out Luke, shaking her free of her thoughts and anguish. She thought of Finn again, concerned for his wellbeing and hoped he was alright and that she could see him again.

Rey took a deep breath and left her room going to see what Luke wanted.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere across the galaxy**

Kylo dropped to the ground, complete exhausted by his training with Snoke while Snoke looked at his student with bare disgust and disappointment. Snoke knew Kylo was useless, he was held off by a stormtrooper with no training with a lightsaber and was beaten by a girl who had zero experience with the Force.

'That girl has potential,' thought Snoke. 'If the boy is unable to improve, perhaps a replacement is required to truly herald in the new age of the Sith and help me take full control of the Galaxy. But until then, the boy's limits will have to be pushed.'

'Get up, you miserable brat,' snarled Snoke sneering at Kylo.

Kylo tried to get up but his body hurt too much. He had to be better, he had to do this. He had to prove himself to the Supreme Leader and he had to get revenge against the girl who defeated him.

* * *

So this was my first attempt at a fanfic. Hope y'all liked it. Leave a fav or a follow if ya did, and leave comments on what I need to improve on. And also looking for a beta, now idea how to get one but if any of y'all are interested message me or drop a comment. And if I accidentally spoiled the movie for anyone my baddddd.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, great response to the story so far, cheers to y'all for everyone! Gonna try post updates as much as I can, got other projects planned as well, so might be uploading fanfics from different fandoms as well so stay tuned.

Shoutout to TruShadowKing for the review, cheers mateee. Cheers for the support, glad ya like it.

So without further ado, let's get started.

* * *

Back when she was a kid back in Jakku, Rey used to tell herself that life rewarded a positive attitude with positive results. No matter how tough it was being on Jakku, how hard it was scavenging for parts, she still persisted with that positive attitude.

That positive attitude was beginning to lose it's appeal as she tried to control her emotions.

'Again,' said Luke. Rey opened her eyes and scowled at the old Jedi Master. The years had truly been tough on the man, the age lines clear on his face, his eyes fill with what could only be described as hardship and sorrow. Rey let out of a huff of breath and stood up.

'I'm trying,' she said.  
'Don't try, do.' said Luke.

Rey tried to control the anger that bubbled inside her, she was not in the mood for one of Luke's wise remarks that only seemed to agitate her again. Sitting back down, she closed her eyes again and tried to control her emotions.

Visions of Han, Finn, Kylo and the battle flashed through her mind.

'Control, control your emotions,' she repeated in her mind like a mantra.

She felt the rage inside her bubble remembering the battle and willed herself to not let it overpower her. Just as she thought she was doing a fine job controlling herself, she heard Luke say 'Stop, again.'

Rey couldn't help the bubble of rage that popped up when she stood back up and glared at the old master.

'I'm trying, I'm doing my best and you still seem to be able to find fault in what I do!' ranted Rey.

Luke only looked with her with just a hint of disappointment and sadness.

'I don't know what you want from me!' ranted Rey the stress of the battle and her inability to fully grasp Luke's teachings finally overwhelming her.

'I came here wanting to learn how to use the Force and wield a lightsaber so I can protect myself and those close to me from the First Order,' she ended, her tone tired and bitter. 'I never want to be that helpless anymore. I never want to see those close to me get injured. Just teach me how to fight, please' she pleaded with Luke.

If Luke heard her, he made no sign of it, only looking at her his face void of any emotions.

Suddenly he raised his arm and two wooden staffs that were on the ground flew to his hand. He caught both of them and tossed one to Rey.

'If you're that desperate to start combat training, young padawan then so be it. Let us begin.' said Luke.

Rey gritted her teeth and let a steely calm wash over her, she slowly edged towards Luke, the staff grasped between her hands, ready to strike.

Looking at Luke and waiting for him to make the first move, Rey decided to try strike first and swung the staff at Luke. The old Jedi Master dodged the staff with reflexes one wouldn't expect from one of his age and before Rey knew it, she felt the back of his staff connect with her legs and swept her off her feet, landing on her back.

Rey winced from the impact and got back up. Rey now wary of the old Master, edged towards him again, read his body for any reactions and lashed out with the staff.

This time her staff connected with his staff and she pressed against him. Luke's face showed no sign of exertion and was the perfect picture of calmness. Rey gritted her teeth and pushed again wanting to finally prove herself to Luke.

She pulled back and lashed out with a strike aimed at his midriff and found air, Luke was behind her before she knew it and struck her on the back with the staff.

Rey once again fell on the ground and this time, Rey felt irritation and aggression at not being able to prove herself. She quickly turned around and struck at the master's legs hoping to bring him to the ground as well.

Luke seemed to predict her move, dodged her strike and hit her on the abdomen. Rey cried out in pain, and struggled to catch her breath.

Something inside Rey snapped and she felt her rage take over her. Rey got back up and struck the staff at Luke who parried it away.

'Strike, dodge, parry, avoid, strike, strike.' Rey repeated in her head.

She finally seemed to be testing the old Jedi Master as he now had to avoid her blows and seemed to be pressed on the defensive by the young fledgling. Rey kept up the offensive, attacking with some hidden source of energy she never knew she had before and suddenly she saw a perfect window of opportunity to strike at Luke's head.

Grinning to herself that she finally found a hole in the Jedi Master's defense, she feinted a hit to the midriff only to switch directions and aim at the head. Just as her hit was about to land, Luke deftly swept his foot round Rey's, tripped her and made her fall again. Rey fell and before she could get back up, the last thing she saw was Luke's face and the staff coming right towards her face.

Rey woke up a few hours later, back in her room tucked in her bed. Her whole body ached and she felt drained. Getting out of her bed, she stumbled out of her room and saw Luke sitting round the fire.

'You're awake, how do you feel?' asked Luke.

'Like a herd of bantha just stampeded all over me.'

'You did well, but you let your emotions cloud your judgement. That is one of the mistakes that a Jedi can never make.'

'I don't understand?' asked Rey as she sat down opposite Luke.

'Many a Jedi have been compromised by using their emotions and end up being corrupted by the dark side of the Force.'

Rey took this all in and knew she had to be careful with her emotions.

'Still well done Rey. Tomorrow we will begin staff training after meditations and follow up with our usual exercises.' said Luke, a smile on his face.

Rey felt a huge burst of joy inside her and nodded. Maybe that positivity did help after all.

* * *

Once again, hope y'all liked it! Leave a fav or a follow if ya did, and drop a review if y'all like it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Absolutely blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten. Shoutout to 3nchilada and Finn for the reviews. Thanks y'all.

So let's get on with the story!

* * *

It was official.

He was a failure.

Finn stared sightlessly at the expanse of sand all around him, the heat waves rising repeatedly. Funny, the one time he decided to do good once and he ended up stranded on a desert, Poe the man he risked everything to rescue swallowed by the sand.

He was hopeless.

This whole situation was hopeless.

'Shit,' he swore. He needed to get to civilization soon if he wanted to have any chance of staying alive.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to civilization and managed to find water although it was a watering hole for wild stock, he was still ever so grateful.

Looking up, he noticed the droid that Poe was talking about, the droid that Poe risked their lives by returning to Jakku for.

His eyes looked around and then saw her.

She looked like a desert Goddess, the way the sun seemed to close around her. She carried herself with a certain regal beauty, and her eyes were the eyes of someone who went through hardship on a daily basis but still carried on.

Finn was absolutely fixed.

Then he noticed the thugs trying to steal the droid from her and grab her.

Feeling a sense of righteousness, Finn quickly got up to help but clearly she didn't need any help. He stared with awe, as she singlehandedly and effortlessly took down the thugs with her staff. She had a few words with the droid before she turned around and looked at Finn. Their eyes locked and Finn felt a shiver go though him, those eyes were steely cold, and they certainly promised pain.

She started walking towards him, Finn knew she meant business. She had taken out those guys with ease, he did not need an ass kicking today. He turned and ran, running past stalls constantly looking behind him to be sure she wasn't following and just when he thought he was safe, he turned and whack.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, his head dizzy and there she stood in front of him. She was beauty personified. Finn knew she was something special, it was one of those moments when you look into someones eyes and know that happiness and true love is what you'll get. He didn't know it yet but he head over heels in love with this girl.

* * *

Somehow he always remembers this. He and Rey running from Kylo on the starkiller planet. He knows this is a dream, cause he's been stuck here repeatedly. It always ends the same way. They flee, Kylo catches them, Rey tries to shoot him and gets force pushed on to a tree. That feeling of bile rising up his throat at Rey's _no his Rey's_ prone body lying there, unmoving.

He feels the fear running through his veins as he fights Kylo. He feels so many feelings, anger, fear but some voice deep inside him tells him to be calm, to find peace. He struggles with that, each time failing and this dream always ends the same way. He makes a wrong move, and Kylo slashes his back. The pain that burns throughout his body is nothing compared to the disappointment and regret of letting Rey down and not being able to save her.

He knows there is no way out of this nightmare but being able to find peace and defeat Kylo in his dreams. Until then, he knows there's no way out of this hell and has to relive the pain and disappointment.

* * *

Luke opens his eyes from his meditations.

'The boy can never finish his trial and awaken from his sleep if he is unable to calm himself down and find peace with the Force.' thought Luke to himself.

He moves his gaze to Reyna training with the training droid, she reflects each bolt effortlessly and with ease.

'The girl's link with the force is amazing, her skill with the lightsaber increases daily. But her tendency to rely on the dark side of the Force scares me.' ponders Luke.

'She is strong, her will is strong but how long until she breaks and falls? I have to ensure that never happens. Not like Ben, not like Ben.' he reflects to himself.

Rey takes off the helmet and looks at Luke expectantly, the smile on her face big. 'How did I do?' she asks excitedly.

"Amazing, well done Rey. Perfect score. Now take some time to meditate and reflect on your performance.'

Rey scowls at that but nods and goes to sit and meditates.

'Master Yoda, I need your guidance. Master Ben, Father, I have never needed your help anymore so then I do now.'

None of them appear. Luke sighs and continues meditating, hoping for the best, that his new talented padawan doesn't fall to the Dark side of the Force, not knowing that somewhere across the Galaxy, a Sith Lord smiles to himself and begins plans to recruit this new potential Sith lord.

* * *

So once again, hope y'all liked it! If it could be better, leave reviews at the bottom to help me do better! Leave a fav or a follow if you like it and til then, live long and prosper!


End file.
